A Love That Will Never End
by alex-1310
Summary: A story of JJ and Emily throughout ten years together! JEm


A Love That Will Never End

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Summary: A look into the lives of the two female agents over the course of five or ten years (haven't decided yet). Depends on whether ya'll like it!!

Chapter 1: Year One

As Emily stood in front of her bathroom mirror applying the last of her makeup she stopped and looked into the mirror at a reflection of her favorite picture thus far of her and JJ, which was sitting on her end table in her bedroom right next to the doorway of her bedroom. She smiled as she remembered the day they had taken the picture.

_It was JJ's 30__th__ birthday and the entire team, including Rossi and Hotch had taken her out for dinner and then to a bar to wind down. Since JJ had had one too many, not too much, but it was Emily's only excuse to be able to drive her home, without the team being suspicious. Once the two of them had said their goodbyes and made it to the car in the side parking lot, Emily hadn't even had the chance to start the engine, when JJ pulled her in for a kiss._

"_Jayj, we aren't even out of the parking lot yet, I guess it really is a good thing I am driving you home" Emily smiled, looking at the woman she was so in love with._

"_Oh please, you know you have wanted to do that all night" JJ said rolling her eyes with a smile as she turned back to face the older woman who had captured her heart._

_Emily smiled seductively, "Okay so maybe I have, but if you keep that up at this rate, the team will definitely know about us by tomorrow"_

"_And?" JJ said with a wink as she leaned in and gave the brunette another kiss, this time longer and more intense._

_Emily finally had to pull away, "Okay seriously we have got to get out of this parking lot," she said as she turned back to the steering wheel and started the engine._

_However before she put the car in drive she turned one last time and gave JJ one last quick kiss on the lips before turning and putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. Right after they exited the parking lot, Emily reached over and laced her hand with JJ's._

_When they got back to JJ's apartment, Emily walked her up and into her apartment, where JJ was surprised to find a dozen red roses on her counter, and another vase full of white daisies, which happened to be her favorite, on the kitchen table._

_JJ turned around to face Emily who had already shut and locked the apartment door and was now leaning against it._

"_How did you do this?" JJ asked curiously, the surprise and love evident in her voice_

"_I stole your key off your key chain and made a copy. Then while you were on your way to the restaurant tonight I came here first" Emily answered with a smile_

"_Really? And what did you do with the copy of my key?" JJ asked questioningly _

"_It's laying on the table next to the card and the daisies" Emily said pointing towards the kitchen table_

_JJ turned and started to walk towards the table, but then turned back around and walked over to Emily, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply, pressing her body into Emily's, which was trapped between the door and JJ's. But Emily didn't fight it, instead she wrapped her arms tightly around JJ's waist pulling her closer. When JJ finally let go, they were both breathless._

"_Thank you" JJ said as her hands slid down Emily's arms and she laced her right hand with Emily's left, "This is so sweet"_

"_I didn't really do anything, except, technically break into your apartment and place some flowers and a card in here" Emily said with a crooked smile_

_JJ smiled, "I know, but it's really sweet"_

_She then turned and began walking towards the table, pulling Emily with her. When she got to the table she saw the key sitting on top of the envelope addressed to Jayj. She smiled at the nickname Emily chose to call her and she loved it. Then she picked up the key and turned to Emily handing it to her._

"_I want you to keep it" JJ said as she placed it in Emily's hand, "We've been dating for seven months, and I think it is time for you to have it. I want you to come over whenever you want, even if I'm not here and maybe you just miss my smell"_

"_I…I don't know what to say" Emily said surprised and honored at the statement_

"_Just say you'll take it" JJ replied_

"_Of course I will" Emily answered with a smile as she accepted the key and immediately took out her keys and began to attach it to her keychain, while JJ turned back to the table and opened her envelope._

_She read the words to herself, and tears began to roll down her cheeks at what the card said._

_Dear JJ,_

_Happy Birthday!! I really hope the day goes perfectly for you. And I hope you enjoy all of it. I have so much to tell you, but I have no idea where to begin. From the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to be a part of your life somehow, but I had no idea I would be this lucky. I want you to know that these last 7 months have been the best 7 months of my ENTIRE life, seriously. I never knew I could feel so alive, so loved, so safe, and so happy. I don't think I ever felt truly happy, until you entered my life. And I'm thankful for everyday I have with you. I think about you all of the time. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I fall asleep at night. I have been wanting to tell you this for awhile, but you know that I am not good with forming coherent sentences when I'm nervous, so this is easier for me, I won't make a complete nerd out of myself, so here goes…I _

_love you. That's right, I love you Jennifer Jareau, I have for awhile now. I love you with all of my heart and soul. And I am so lucky to have you._

_JJ looked up and slowly turned around to look at the woman whom she also loved, who was busy still trying to get the apartment key on her key chain and was oblivious to JJ staring at her. Finally Emily succeeded in getting the key on the chain and looked up with a conquering smile only to find JJ staring at her with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Babe, what's wrong? Should I not have written the letter in the card?" Emily asked, now terribly nervous that she had jumped too far into the relationship too fast_

_Instead of saying anything JJ jumped into Emily's arms, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and holding on tightly, which caused Emily to wrap her arms around JJ's waist in return._

"_Okay JJ…can't…breathe" Emily managed to get out in a couple of breaths_

_JJ immediately loosened her tight grip on the older woman, "Sorry"_

"_It's okay" _

"_It was perfect" JJ whispered into Emily's ear_

"_What was?" Emily asked, slightly confused_

"_Everything…the day…tonight…this…the card" JJ answered as she released her hold on Emily and stepped back walking around her small living room, "I can't imagine anything more perfect and sweet"_

"_I'm glad you are enjoying it" Emily told her with a smile_

"_I'm glad that you are enjoying it with me. Because I can't imagine spending my birthday with anybody, except for the woman I am in love with"_

_There was a pause after JJ said those words, before either of them moved or said anything. And it was JJ who broke the silence._

"_Em? Are you okay?" JJ asked turning to walk back towards her_

_Emily nodded, trying desperately to fight back the tears that were starting to brim in her eyes, "It's just…I thought it might be too sudden to say those words and that's why I had to write them down, but I didn't know that you felt the same"_

_JJ smiled, "How could you not know?"_

_Emily shrugged, "I guess I have been so scared. Scared of where this is going, for the good. And scared of what is going to happen when people find out"_

"_I know" JJ said walking back over to Emily and taking her hands in hers, "But I don't plan on going anywhere"_

"_Me either" Emily added with a smile as she brought their hands up to her mouth and placed a kiss on both of JJ's hands, "Now lets get back to enjoying the rest of your birthday evening. You only turn 30 once"_

_JJ rolled her eyes, "God, don't remind me", she said as she turned and walked over to the couch and sat down._

_Emily then walked over and opened the cabinet that held all of the wine and retrieved a bottle of red merlot. Grabbing two glasses she walked back over to the couch and sat down next to JJ. Pouring up two glasses, she handed one to JJ and kept the other for herself._

"_So anything knew going on?" Emily asked JJ playfully_

"_Not really, except for the fact that I told my girlfriend that I love her" JJ answered with a smile and a wink_

"_Really! What a coincidence, I told my girlfriend that I love her also" Emily replied with a smile_

_The two women then looked at each other and busted out laughing. They laughed, joked, and talked the rest of the night, into the early morning hours. In the midst of all of that they were also taking several pictures with a new camera JJ had received from Garcia and Morgan as a birthday present. That is also the night they set the timer on the camera to take a picture of the two of them. Emily pulled the kitchen table over to sit in front of the couch and then sat the camera on the table facing the couch. Emily then sat down on the couch and spread her legs so that JJ could come sit in between them. Once JJ sat down she turned her head slightly and Emily took that moment to capture her lips with her own, just as the camera took the picture. The camera continued to take pictures as Emily began to tickle JJ in the side, and JJ threw her head back onto Emily's shoulder laughing, which caused Emily to laugh as she looked at the younger woman, with her arms wrapped around her._

And the picture of the two women in a lip lock, which showed all of the love the two of them shared for each other, was the one Emily was now looking at. The other picture, of the two of them laughing was actually on her desk downstairs. Emily smiled again as she turned and grabbed the sleek black dress off it's hanger on her door. She slid the dress over her head and then zipped up the small zipper on the side. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her hair still had the curls in it, and her makeup still looked okay. Then she grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed the air before walking through it twice. Then she walked out to her bedroom and sat down on the bed so she could slip on her black heeled shoes. She then grabbed a small box off of her dresser, along with her purse and went out of her bedroom and down the stairs to her kitchen. There she grabbed a bouquet of white daisies and the card to go along with it before heading out the door.

Meanwhile, JJ was at her apartment touching up her makeup, after she had slipped on a blue dress, which brought out the blue in her eyes. She then pulled just her bangs up in a clip and let the rest of her hair hang down. She then grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed the air, before stepping through it twice. Then she turned, grabbing a small box off of her dresser and headed out to her living room, setting the box down next to a card and a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She sat down on her couch and began to slip on her black strappy heeled shoes, which she was hoping would put her height right around Emily's. She then leaned back on the couch and stared straight at the photo on her mantle of her and Emily from only 

five months ago, but it was by far one of her favorites. It was a picture that revealed just how much love the two of them felt for one another. It showed the two women in a kiss caught by the camera at just the right moment and JJ loved it.

It made her think back to that night of her birthday when she and Emily had both revealed just how much they truly cared about each other, more importantly how much they loved each other. JJ would never forget that that was the night both women admitted that they were in love with one another. And JJ still had the card Emily had given her, tucked safely away in her desk in her bedroom. The memories that they had made so far in their relationship began to flood her mind, as well as memories that were to come in their future.

Tonight was their one year anniversary and they had made reservations at an expensive Italian restaurant two towns over, where they figured they would be safe from running into anyone they might know. As much as they wanted to tell the people they were closest to and loved dearly, they were deathly afraid of what would happen. They knew inter office relationships were against the rules, and that whenever it happened one person had to be transferred, and that was with heterosexual relationships, who knows how their superiors would respond to their relationship.

JJ knew their dinner reservations were at 8pm and it was almost 630. Emily should be here any moment to pick her up, because it took a good hour to get to the other town, and probably almost another 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. JJ was beginning to get nervous as the time crept up on her. Even after a year of dating Emily and knowing almost all of her secrets, she still got nervous whenever she would wait to be picked up by the other woman. As strange as it sounded, she still got those butterflies in her stomach, that most people would get on their first date, but for JJ it was reoccurring whenever she knew she was going on a date with Emily.

Just before JJ could get herself any more worked up over their anniversary there was a knock on her door. She got up from the couch and smoothed out her dress as she walked toward the door, being sure to grab the bouquet of roses before opening the door. When she opened the door she was met by deep brown eyes staring into her blue ones. They both smiled at each other as they noticed that they had each gotten each other a bouquet of flowers.

Emily shrugged, "Well I guess great minds think alike" she said with a smile

JJ nodded with a smile, "Yeah I guess so"

At that time JJ stepped aside, allowing Emily to enter her apartment, before shutting the door behind her. When she turned back around she came face to face with Emily, again. That is when the brunette leaned in and kissed JJ on the lips, lightly, but full of love and promise. When she pulled away JJ still had her eyes closed, and Emily couldn't help but smile. When JJ opened her eyes she handed Emily the bouquet of roses.

"Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary to you too" Emily smiled handing the bouquet of daisies to JJ

"Thanks" JJ answered with a smile, "Maybe we should put these in some vases since we are going to be gone for a couple of hours" JJ suggested as she walked over to the counter to open one of the top cabinets, then stretching her right arm up to try and get a vase on the top shelf. Emily stood back admiring the view from behind, as JJ's dress which was above her knee to begin with now rode up even higher, revealing a lot more leg. JJ knew that Emily was staring at her, because she had not offered to help her. JJ smiled to herself, glad to know she could still distract the older woman with her body.

"Uh hem, if you could stop staring at my ass for two minutes, I could really use your help" JJ stated, catching the older woman somewhat off guard.

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry" Emily answered as she walked up to JJ, stepping beside the younger woman and stretching herself up to grab two vases, before handing them to JJ to fill with water,

"Thank you" JJ replied as she filled the vases and then added the flowers, "Now you can go back to staring at my backside" JJ said, with a giggle

"I was not staring" Emily replied, "I was merely observing"

"Yeah observing my backside" JJ said with her back still to Emily, "It's okay, I do the same thing to you when you have your back turned to me"

"Really?"

"Oh please Em, like you had no idea I ever stared at your ass" JJ said rolling her eyes

"I know, it's just nice to hear" Emily replied with a smile, before walking up behind JJ and slapping her on the butt, causing her to let out a little squeal, "We can talk about asses all we want to in the car, but we need to go now, or we will never make our reservations"

"Okay I'm coming" JJ said after placing the flowers on the table and grabbing the small box, stuffing it into her purse, and grabbing the card before following Emily out the door.

The drive through the next two towns was uneventful, except for the singing to Journey at the top of JJ's lungs and Emily just laughing and joining in, just because of the mere fact that she couldn't resist. Once they got to the restaurant they were seated in a corner wrap around booth and both women scooted all the way around to the middle until their legs were touching.

After ordering some wine and their dinner JJ turned to Emily and said,

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight"

Emily smiled as she looked into bright blue eyes, "Well you look gorgeous"

JJ blushed slightly and smiled, "Seriously I did not tell you that dress looks great on you, it brings out all of your curves." She said seductively

Emily blushed when JJ said that and because JJ's left hand was now gliding up her thigh, but was quickly caught by Emily's right hand.

"You had better not start something you can't finish right now" Emily said, now in her seductive voice

JJ stuck her lips out in an attempted pout only to find Emily with a huge smile on her face.

"Give it up Jayj, you are too adorable when you do that, but definitely not sexy"

"Fine, but seriously you really do look beautiful" JJ said seriously, looking at the beautiful brunette and remembering at her apartment when she walked in only a couple of hours earlier. It took her breath away when she saw her in a sleek v neck black dress that dipped low enough to show some cleavage. Letting her eyes travel the rest of the brunette's body she noticed that the dress came to just past her knees, to where when she walked you could see her calf muscles. JJ also noticed that Emily's hair had some curls to it, which she was sure she did because she had mentioned to Emily how she loved that hairstyle on her. And she noticed when they walked into the restaurant tonight that Emily's dress had a v in the back as well.

"Thank you. I was serious earlier too when I told you that you looked gorgeous. You took my breath away when you answered the door. And the color of your dress brings out the blue in your eyes. It's beautiful. You're beautiful" Emily told the younger woman. She was telling the truth about JJ taking her breath away when she answered the door. It took everything in Emily's power to keep her composure when she saw the beautiful blonde answer the door in the blue dress with a deep v neck, revealing just enough cleavage to tease. And she noticed right away how the blue of the dress set off the blue in JJ's eyes. As she scanned the blondes body she noticed that the dress stopped just above her knee and Emily knew that that would get to her later in the night when JJ would be sitting in the car or sitting in the booth, because it meant the dress would come up even higher when they were sitting, which meant Emily was also going to be teased by seeing some of JJ's thigh whenever they were sitting.

The two women continued to talk and tell stories while they enjoyed their dinner and the wonderful wine. Emily was afraid if she had another glass that she might not be able to drive the two of them home, which actually didn't sound half bad. They could check into a nice bed and breakfast and sleep in the next morning. However she also knew they could get a call at any moment and have to turn around and drive back to Quantico and that would not bode well if they had to show up in the same car at some weird hour of the night. So she decided she had better lighten up on the drinking. She also decided she had better give JJ her present and card before the younger woman had any more to drink.

Emily then turned to her left and began to dig through her purse, pulling out the card first, before turning back to JJ and handing it to her.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart" she said as JJ took the card from her hands, "I want you to know that this year has been the best year of my life. I just hope I have many more years with you." Emily smiled and then added, "I love you Jennifer. I love you with my whole heart and soul."

JJ smiled sweetly back at Emily, not letting the tears fall just yet, knowing that Emily was so good at putting her feelings down on paper, and therefore knowing that once she read the card inside the envelope she would more than likely be brought to tears.

"I love you too Emily. More than I ever thought I could possibly love one person. And I can't wait to make more memories with you in our future" JJ replied, still smiling, but feeling the tears starting to brim in her eyes.

Emily smiled, "Okay well at this rate we are never going to make it out of this place by closing time. So go ahead and open the card."

JJ kept smiling as she turned her attention back to the envelope. She looked at the name on the front and noticed that Emily had written Jennifer, not Jayj, or JJ, but Jennifer. JJ smiled even bigger at how formal Emily was when it came to things like this. She then opened the envelope and found a card with a rose on the front and the words,

_ Our Love Will Never End_

_ Our Love Will Never Die_

_ Our Love Will Be Eternal_

_ Our Love Will Last a Lifetime_

At just those words JJ looked up into Emily's eyes and smiled, giving in and letting her tears slowly run down her cheeks.

"Seriously Jayj, there's still something inside the card" Emily told her with a smile

JJ turned her attention back to the card and opened it, causing a piece of paper to fall out of the card onto JJ's lap. She picked it up and set it back on the table, before finishing reading the card,

_I Will Always Love You_

_ Forever and Always_

JJ closed the card and laid it delicately back on the table, as if it might break if she placed it too roughly. She then picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the words on the paper that Emily had written herself,

_Jayj,_

_Can you believe it has been a year? It is still amazing to me, you are amazing to me. I wake up every morning amazed at how much I love you and at how much I grow to love you more. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. You opened my eyes to so many things, trust, happiness, true love. I can never thank you for that. But what I can do is love you unconditionally, and I do. When I am not with you, you are all I think about. I love everything about you, the way you pinch the bridge of your nose when you are stressed, the way your eyes light up when you are truly happy, the way you hold your fingers right behind your ear and tilt your head to the side when you are nervous, the way your eyes turn a deeper blue when you are feeling sad. I love all of those things and so much more. I gave my heart to you, which was so very difficult for me to do. I am not the best person when it comes to relationships, but with you it feels right, it feels perfect. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in a _

_love that I know is capable of lasting a lifetime, forever and always as the card says. I have loved you, I do love you, and I will always love you._

_ My heart is forever yours_

_ I love you so much,_

_ Emily_

_P.S. Move in with me?_

JJ was now definitely in tears. Turning to Emily she kissed the brunette deeply and passionately. Then when they broke apart she laced her left hand with Emily's right and looked the brunette in the eyes.

"I love you too, Em, so much. And this" she said looking down at their entwined hands before looking back up into deep brown eyes, "This is forever. My heart belongs to you always"

Emily smiled and then leaned in for another kiss from the blonde. As they broke the kiss JJ added, "Yes"

For a moment Emily was confused, "What?"

JJ smiled, "Yes I would love to move in with you"

Emily's smile definitely widened, "Really? I was afraid that maybe…you know…you wouldn't… I don't know…I just thought-"

"Em, calm yourself, you are getting all quirky on me and you don't even have anything to be nervous about" JJ said with a laugh

Emily blushed. Despite dating the blonde for a year she still became nervous around her and would begin to babble, usually badly, until JJ could bring her back to reality.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. It's one of the things I love about you," JJ told the older woman as she squeezed her hand and smiled

"Please JJ, you don't have to say that" Emily replied shaking her head

"Em, I'm serious" JJ told her, "Here read for yourself" JJ said releasing her hold on Emily's hand to dig around in her purse for the card.

But before handing it to Emily, she said, "Emily I really, really, loved your card, and the letter. It was so sweet. And just so you know, I still have the letter you wrote me on my birthday too. And I plan on keeping this one as well."

She then handed the card to Emily. But before she opened it she set it down on the table and turned back to her own purse, pulling out a small box and placing it on the table in front of JJ.

"Open this before I read my card. Please" Emily asked, trying not to let her voice falter.

JJ nodded and smiled as she reached for the small box. She opened it slowly and Emily watched as her eyes grew bigger, before she reached in and pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond pendent on it. It was so beautiful, JJ didn't know what to say.

"Em…I don't know what to say. It's beautiful" JJ said with a smile

"I really didn't know what I was going to get you. Then I saw that and I immediately thought of you. It's simple, yet so elegant…Just like you" said Emily as she looked at JJ with nothing but truth and love.

JJ let another tear escape from her eyes, but this time Emily reached up and wiped it away before caressing her cheek.

"Will you put it on me?" JJ asked holding it up to Emily

Emily smiled, "I would love to"

She took the necklace from JJ, before JJ turned just enough that Emily could wrap the necklace around her neck and clasp it. JJ then turned back and smiled at Emily.

"Now that I have the perfect gift, and the perfect girlfriend, will you please open my card" JJ said, almost pleadingly

Emily couldn't help but smile, "I would love to" she said as she slid the card out of the envelope.

On the front of the card were the words,

_I knew from the moment I met you_

_ That we were meant to be together_

_ However I had no idea how GREAT_

_ Our lives would truly be…together_

Emily opened the card, reading the words which JJ herself had written on the inside,

_Em,_

_I am not as good putting my words on paper. You know by now, that I like to say what's on my mind when I think of it. But I figured I would be slightly emotional tonight so I wanted to write down what I think about you…about us. And for the record I still have that letter from my birthday. I keep it tucked away in my desk and whenever I miss you or feel sad about something, I take it out and read it, and I know that I am the luckiest woman alive, lucky to have someone like you. And I will never take it for granted, or ever forget it. From the moment I met you, I was intrigued by you. I fell for you so fast that it scared me. It's hard for me to open myself up to people…to show them the real me, not the fake JJ that I have to portray so much through our job. But with you, it felt so right, it was so easy, and believe me nothing has ever been easy for me. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I love you so much, more than my life itself. I love how when you are happy about something your eyes turn a lighter shade of brown, and how when you are nervous you start to ramble and make no sense at all and your quirks start _

_to come out. It makes me feel good, knowing, that even though we have been dating for a year that you still get nervous enough around me for your quirks and babbling to come out. I am in this for the long haul Emily Prentiss, I gave you my heart, which is not something I do easily, but I gave it to you, knowing that you would give me yours. And I am thankful for everyday that I have you. And I will love you always._

_ All My Love,_

_ Jennifer_

Emily slowly let her eyes rise to meet the blue ones of the woman she loved so dearly. And this time it was Emily whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know it's not as good as yours-" JJ began

"It's perfect" Emily squeaked out, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her, "Really" she told the blonde with a smile.

JJ smiled as Emily entwined their hands again that night, before leaning over and kissing JJ deeply, to show her appreciation for the card. As they broke apart Emily said,

"I love you…so much"

JJ smiled, "I know, I love you too"

JJ then turned back to her purse and pulled out a small box with right hand and placed it in front of Emily on the table.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Emily said, looking at the box

"Yeah and you didn't have to get me anything either" JJ told her, "Just open it"

Emily let go of JJ's hand so that she could open the box, and when she did, her expression nearly mirrored JJ's from earlier. She slowly pulled out a silver necklace with a ruby pendant hanging from it. Red was Emily's favorite color and JJ had told her numerous times that red looked great on her. She had no idea all of the jewelry that Emily might have, but she knew for a fact that she did not have a ruby necklace. She knew Emily had Ruby earrings because she had worn them before, but she had mentioned a long time ago to Garcia that she did not have a necklace.

"JJ it's beautiful" Emily said still looking at the necklace

"Just like you" responded JJ with a smile

Emily looked up and returned the smile before turning slightly and holding it up to JJ so that she could place it around her neck for her. Once she had clasped it Emily turned back around and gave JJ another kiss. This time the kiss did not end briskly, instead it became a duel between two tongues, both fighting back the urge to let out a moan or to let their hands roam each others bodies. Finally they broke apart, looking one another in the eyes, both seeing want and need in the others eyes.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it all the way back to your place" Emily said quietly and seductively to JJ, her breath gliding off of JJ's ear, causing the younger woman to gasp inwardly.

Emily then turned and attracted the waiter's attention. A few minutes later he brought the check over and Emily paid for the meal, much to JJ's disapproval. Then another five minutes after that they were walking out to the car. Emily walking in front of JJ, while JJ marveled at the movements of her lover. As Emily unlocked the doors to the car, JJ just watched her in amazement, still in awe of all that happened within the past year. Once they were inside the car Emily looked over at JJ and sighed.

"What?" JJ asked

"I knew that dress was going to kill me before the night was over" Emily answered, as her eyes traveled down the blonde's body to edge of the dress which was now way up the younger woman's thigh.

JJ smiled seductively as her eyes looked down at her thigh, knowing what Emily was talking about, and then back up to her lover, whose eyes had also traveled back up, slowly, to meet blue ones, "Oh yeah, see something you like, Agent Prentiss?" JJ questioned in a low seductive voice causing Emily's breath to hitch.

"Damn straight I do Agent Jareau" Emily said before leaning in and crashing her lips onto her lovers in a bruising kiss.

Emily's hands immediately began to wander over the blonde's body, eventually landing on the smooth skin of JJ's thigh, before gliding up farther until she reached the hem of her lovers dress. Emily paused for a moment before sliding her hand up the taut thigh further, pushing the dress up along with her hand, which ushered a moan from JJ. Emily smiled into their kiss at the response she was getting from JJ. So she slowly moved her lips down JJ's jaw line, to her neck, until she found the younger woman's pulse point and began to suck, noticing how fast the blonde's pulse was racing beneath her lips, issuing yet another moan from her lover. Still while her hand had worked its way all they way up JJ's thigh and was now teasing the inside of her thigh, every now and then brushing her thumb across the younger woman's sensitive nub through her underwear.

"Emily" JJ said breathlessly, "We…need to…mmm…get…oh god…out of the parking lot" JJ managed to get out quickly, as she began to try to push the brunette off of her.

As much as she wanted to just continue what they were doing, she knew that they did not need to be caught in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant, late on a Saturday night. And as much as she dreaded losing the contact between herself and Emily she knew that they needed to move to a safer place, although she knew, as much as Emily, that they could not wait to make it back to JJ's place.

Emily reluctantly broke the contact between herself and JJ, slowly removing her hands from the younger woman's body and leaning back into the driver's seat. She then turned back toward JJ, finding the blonde staring at her.

"What? You said to stop" Emily said matter of factly.

"I know, but…I didn't really want you to. You know that right?" JJ questioned, now wondering what the older woman was thinking.

Emily continued to stare at her lover with a serious look, before a smile spread across her face and she began to nod, "Yep I do know that. And I also know you are now going to be thinking about what more could have happened in the parking lot of this restaurant. And that is most likely all you will be thinking about on the drive back home, which works in my favor." Emily finished, her smile having grown even wider.

JJ's jaw dropped in somewhat of a shock, knowing what the older woman's incentive was earlier. Then JJ broke out in smile to match Emily's.

"I cannot believe you Emily Prentiss"

"Oh yes you can"

"Okay maybe, and you better bet than when we get home I am going to make you finish what you started" JJ told her

Emily cocked an eyebrow at the words that came out of JJ's mouth, before smiling, and replying, "Oh babe, you have no idea what I have planned for you when we get home"

JJ smiled before saying, "Then let's get going, we are wasting precious time just sitting here in the parking lot"

"You didn't think we were wasting time a few minutes ago" Emily told her in a seductive tone

JJ blushed before replying, "That was before I knew you were just teasing me. Now all I want to do is get you home and into my bed Emily Prentiss. Now drive"

Emily laughed and responded, "Yes mam" before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, driving just enough over the speed limit to not get pulled over, but enough to show just how badly she wanted to be home already.

Once they got to JJ's apartment building, the two of them were constantly brushing against each other, each of them feeling the sparks between them, but trying to control themselves until they got upstairs and into her apartment. Once they made it inside JJ's apartment, Emily barely had time to get the door shut before JJ attacked her, pushing her into the door and finding her lips with her own. There was a duel of tongues, just as there was a duel between hands roaming the others body. JJ's hands, however, grasped Emily's wrists, pinning them up beside her head, against the door, which elicited a moan from Emily. For as tiny as JJ was, she was very strong, and on numerous occasions, liked to remind Emily of that, this time being one of them. As JJ kept Emily's hands pinned to the back of the door, she kissed the older woman harder, rubbing her body into Emily's, gaining another moan from her lover. JJ's lips slowly broke away from Emily's as both women gasped for air, before JJ began trailing light kisses over Emily's jaw line down her neck to her collarbone, causing Emily to tilt her head enough to allow JJ better access. However just as JJ shifted her weight, and took a half step back from Emily, Emily sought her chance and threw her body into JJ's, flipping her around and pinning her into the door, this time Emily pinning JJ's hands up by her head and smiling a seductive smile at the younger woman.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Emily said sensuously, causing JJ bite her lower lip

That's when Emily took the chance to capture the blonde's lips with her own in a bruising kiss, pushing her body into JJ's as much as she physically could, causing the younger woman to moan into the older woman's mouth. Emily then began a trail of kisses down JJ's neck and down lower, following the v of her dress. Then she slowly made her way back up to the blonde's neck, stopping to suck and nip at the pulse point that was already slightly bruised from earlier in the night. And she took that moment to push JJ's hands up higher, above her head and managed to grasp both of JJ's wrists with her left hand, as she moved her right hand down her lover's body. Her hand got to the bottom of the dress before creeping up underneath it lightly tracing the smooth skin of JJ's thigh for the second time that night, eliciting another moan from JJ, as she began to writhe beneath Emily, not knowing how much longer she was going to be able to actually stand. Emily's hand finally made it up to JJ's lace thong and she began to trace the skin just above her panties. This time JJ spoke, rather breathlessly,

"Bedroom…now…please" she begged

Emily slowly removed her hand from under JJ's dress and slowly released the hold on the younger woman's wrists, sliding her hands around to the back of JJ and lifting her up onto her hips, JJ instinctively wrapping her legs around her lover's waist, as Emily began kissing her again, as she walked them to the bedroom.

When they got inside the bedroom, Emily guided them both onto the bed gently, she still being the one on top. As they continued kissing, JJ slowly pushed Emily up, so that they were both kneeling on the bed. JJ's hands began traveling down the brunette's body, as they both kicked off their shoes. JJ found the zipper on the side of Emily's dress, slowly unzipping it. JJ then let her hands travel the rest of the way down her lover's body to the hem of the dress. She grabbed the dress with both hands and pulled it up and over Emily's head, breaking the contact from each other for only a moment before finding each other again. Emily quickly followed suit, getting hold of JJ's dress and removing it from the blonde's body in one swift move. Once that was done, Emily grabbed JJ by the arms and flipped her back on the bed, once again pinning her arms above her head with one hand, while her right hand traveled slowly down the blondes body, tracing lightly between her breasts, and down to her tight stomach. As she traced lightly with her hands, her mouth soon followed the same path, eliciting quiet moans from JJ, whenever she would pass over her most tender areas. Emily did that all the way to JJ's panties, before stopping and allowing her mouth to catch up with her. Once her mouth caught up, Emily chose to blow lightly across JJ's stomach, causing JJ to writhe beneath her and let out another moan.

"Em…please" JJ begged

Emily smiled to herself at the scene beneath her, knowing how much she was torturing the young blonde. She continued to blow lightly across the blonde's stomach before moving lower and blowing across the younger woman's panties, causing JJ to writhe even more. Emily then took her lips and moved back up, capturing JJ's in a deep and passionate kiss, as she lifted the blonde just enough to unclasp her bra. Once that was discarded, Emily continued to kiss JJ, but her free hand moved to massage the blonde's breast, her thumb brushing lightly across her nipple, making JJ moan into her lovers mouth yet again, which also elicited a moan in return from Emily. While continuing their deep kiss Emily's hand made its way even further down the blondes body until it slipped inside the black lace panties, JJ automatically lifting her hips up at the touch. Emily began to stroke the blonde with her thumb, causing the younger woman to writhe beneath her, before slowly sliding two fingers inside JJ, eliciting another moan from JJ into her 

lovers mouth, which Emily smiled into. To torture the younger woman even more, Emily removed her mouth from JJ's and trailed light kisses down the blondes body before kissing around her breasts. As her fingers continued to move inside of JJ, Emily began blowing lightly across JJ's nipples, listening to her moan from all of the pleasure the older woman was ensuing upon her. But those moans were nothing compared to the one JJ let out when Emily's mouth finally took one of the younger woman's nipples into her mouth and began sucking, rubbing her tongue and circling it around the erect nipple.

"Emily…please…oh my god" JJ begged again, as she began to writhe beneath the brunette even more

Emily knew the blonde was close to climaxing by her movements beneath her and the fact that the blonde could no longer look her in the eyes, because she had them closed, trying so desperately to keep what little control she had.

Emily stopped stroking the blonde, and slowly began to remove her fingers, when JJ began to struggle beneath her even more.

"Em…don't stop" JJ cried out "Please"

Emily looked into the blue eyes that she loved so much before sliding her fingers back into her lover and returning to stroking her, this time faster, knowing the younger woman would break at any moment. She then closed her lips over the blonde's nipple again, getting JJ to moan and writhe beneath her even more than before. Emily felt the blonde begin to buck her hips, trying desperately to grind her hips into Emily's hand harder. So Emily moved her fingers faster and sucked on the nipple harder, eliciting a loud moan from JJ as she met her climax.

"Ohhh…Em…mmm….EMILY" JJ cried out, just before Emily brought her lips crashing down onto the blondes, but continuing to stroke her with her fingers, before JJ let her last moan escape into Emily's mouth.

Emily then slowly removed her fingers from her lover's body before breaking away from their kiss and looking down into blue eyes. JJ smiled up into brown eyes, and Emily gladly returned the smile.

"Why do always have to torture me like that?" JJ asked with a smile

"I don't always torture you like that" stated Emily

"Well not always, but still"

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it, because by the sounds you were making I would definitely have to say your body disagreed with you" Emily said smiling down on her lover

"Very funny" JJ smiled back "I just wish I could have fought back"

"You could have you know, it's not like I had you handcuffed" Emily said with a wink

"True although I think the last time the handcuffs were used, they were used on you" JJ said in a sexy tone

"Yes and I went to work with bruises on my wrists. I had to wear a long sleeve shirt to work when it was 80 degrees outside" replied Emily

JJ chuckled to herself, "yeah that was an interesting day. But just so you know, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have bruises on my wrists from you"

Emily looked at her shocked, "I didn't hold you that hard…did I?" she asked now thoroughly concerned

"I don't think you realize how strong your grip is" JJ replied as she brought her wrists up for Emily to see, revealing deep red finger prints over the blonde's wrists where Emily's hands had been.

"Oh my god…JJ, I am so sorry" Emily replied with hurt in her voice, knowing that she had done that to the woman she loved, "I didn't-"

"Shhh, Em, it's okay. Really. I would have said something if it really bothered me" JJ told her before pulling her down into a kiss.

When they broke apart Emily still looked a little bit worried, so JJ smiled up at her, "Baby, will you please forget about it, I'm fine okay. I love you" she told the older woman

Emily smiled as she replied, "Really?"

JJ nodded before grinning seductively and taking that moment to flip Emily on the bed so that she was now on the bottom and JJ was on top.

"Want me to show you how much I love you?" JJ asked in a low purr, as she looked down into the eyes of the woman she loved.

"I would never say no to that" Emily purred

JJ pinned Emily's wrists above her head just as Emily had done to her. Then she bent down and captured Emily's mouth in a kiss proving this was just the beginning. JJ slowly rubbed her body over Emilys, causing Emily to roll her head back. JJ then let one of her hands trace lightly down her lovers chest to the clasp on the front of her bra. JJ unhooked it with her one hand and opened it so that it was no longer covering her lovers chest. Then she bent down and captured the older woman's lips in hers in a bruising kiss. Next she began to whisper seductively in Emily's ear,

"I want you so bad"

As JJ began to rub her body over Emily's again, but this time bare breasts rubbed bare breasts and Emily couldn't help the moan that escaped her. JJ smiled before adding,

"I want you writhing beneath me…screaming my name"

"Jayj" Emily begged "Geeze" she moaned

"Spread your legs" JJ ordered as she stared down into her lovers deep brown eyes

Emily complied and JJ slid between them, grinding her hips into Emily's as she began to kiss the older woman's neck and then nibble on her ear. JJ's lips moved down her lover's collarbone and down over breast bone, before her tongue began to trace around Emily's breasts. Emily began to writhe beneath her and JJ knew that she was begging her to stop teasing. JJ smiled and her lips moved to enclose a hard nipple in her mouth as she began to suck and nibble on it, causing Emily to let out a moan and struggle to get her hands free from JJ's grasp, but with no avail. Then JJ slid one of her thighs up between Emily's legs and began to push her knee into Emily's center, causing Emily to moan again and roll her head back.

"Jayj…mmm…please" Emily begged

JJ continued her feast on Emily's breasts and continued to move her knee in circles on Emily's center. Then JJ moved her mouth to Emily's and captured her in another heated kiss, making sure to move her free hand to Emily's breast, and continuing her assault with her knee, eliciting yet another moan from her lover into her mouth. She began to trace her tongue down her lovers body. Down her chest, between breasts, down the stomach, where JJ insisted twirling her tongue in Emily's belly button, causing Emily to moan and writhe beneath her. Then JJ released Emily's wrists and traced her hands down Emily's body, capturing both breasts in her hands briefly, as she massaged them, before moving down to Emily's panties. JJ hooked her fingers in her lovers red lace panties, Emily lifting her hips enough for JJ to pull them off. Once the panties were discarded, JJ's hands found Emily's inner thighs and she pushed them apart even further before trailing light kisses down her lovers inner thighs, being sure to pin Emily's hips down with her hands. JJ's lips continued to move north on her lover's thigh, Emily begging JJ,

"Jennifer…please…"Emily moaned as JJ kissed and licked around Emily's most sensitive areas, teasing her.

JJ brought her lips back up to Emily engulfing her in another bruising kiss, as she moved one of her hands down Emily's body and slipped two fingers into her lover,

"Ahhh…Jen" moaned Emily as her hips began to grind into JJ's hand

"You're soooo wet baby" JJ purred into Emily's ear

"Ahhh…"

"It makes me sooo hot" whispered JJ seductively as she continued to stroke Emily's center, but not moving her fingers in Emily just yet.

"Jen"

"I just want…to fuck you" JJ said seductively as she pushed her two fingers into Emily causing Emily to cry out and then grab the back of JJ's head, pulling her down for a bruising kiss, as JJ's fingers continued to pump in and out of Emily.

JJ finally tore away from Emily's mouth and removed her fingers from inside Emily, Emily moaning at the break of contact from both. JJ brought her fingers up to her mouth and stuck them in her mouth, sucking off the juices of her lover. Then JJ began kissing back down her lover's body her hands following. First down the neck, then the breasts, making sure to knead and suck on each breast before moving down the belly, and then finally back to Emily's heated core. JJ held Emily's hips down once 

again with her hands, as her face delved between the brunette's legs. She began at the bottom and licked her way up between the two folds, which were soaked, before blowing lightly across Emily's clit, eliciting another moan. Then JJ began to suck lightly on the clit, swirling her tongue slowly in circles, while Emily's hips began to buck, and she writhed beneath her, JJ pushing her hips down forcefully to try and hold her in place. Then she moved back to Emily's opening with her tongue, before thrusting her tongue deep into her lover, causing more moans to escape Emily, this time louder. JJ continued her assault with her tongue, each time her nose coming into contact with her lover's clit. As JJ continued to thrust with her tongue, she let her hands glide up the brunettes body to her breasts and she began to knead and massage them, causing Emily to really start to writhe back and forth, her head going back and her back arching. Just when JJ felt Emily getting close she stopped thrusting her tongue and slid her right hand down between Emily's thighs, leaving the left hand to play and knead with her breasts. She then began twirling her tongue around Emily's clit, before sliding three fingers into her. JJ began thrusting her fingers deep into Emily and curling her fingers inside her in a come hither motion, as her tongue began an up and down assault on her clit, and her left hand kneaded and pumped her breasts.

"Oh god…Jen…aaahhhh…faster" Emily moaned as her hips began to buck faster

JJ complied and moved her fingers inside Emily faster and faster and licked her clit faster and harder, as she squeezed her lovers breast, just as Emily began to cum.

"Aaahhhh…god…JJ…Ooooooh god….Jaaaaayjjjj….aaahhhhh…..mmmmm…jayj" Emily shouted and moaned, almost simultaneously, before JJ removed her mouth from her lovers center and moved it to her lovers mouth, but keeping her fingers pumping slowly inside Emily.

Emily moaned deeply one last time into JJ's mouth, before JJ removed her fingers from her lover and collapsed on top of her. After a couple of minutes of silence, due mostly to the two women trying to recapture their breaths, Emily finally spoke.

"Jesus…JJ…That was…incredible" she stated still out of breath

JJ removed her face from her lovers chest and looked up with a smile on her face into Emily's deep brown eyes.

"Ehhh, you're not so bad yourself"

Emily smiled and giggled lightly, "Funny" before wrapping her arms around JJ's back and pulling her back down on top of her.

JJ was now once again straddling Emily skin on skin, as Emily pulled her back down on top of her JJ's head going back down to rest on Emily's chest. The two rested for awhile just like that before making love again for the rest of the night, into early morning.

A/N: Let me know what ya'll think and whether i should continue!!


End file.
